


Apology Accepted

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: blanketforts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius gives Remus cold feet, he finds a very hot way to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **blanketforts** 2006 fifth prompt: _Boots in puddles of melted snow_.

Remus yelped as he felt the icy cold wetness hit his feet. He looked down. He was standing in a small puddle of melting snow, a puddle surrounding a pair of very familiar fur-lined dragonskin boots.

"Sirius!" he shouted angrily towards the door that his boyfriend had just disappeared through. As much as he enjoyed the strange and exhilarating phenomenon of male camaraderie that was part and parcel of sharing a room with his three best friends, there were times when Remus very much wished he didn't have to live with other teenaged boys. Such as when one of them simply left his snowy boots (and sweet Merlin, how had Sirius got all the way up Gryffindor tower with snow still on his boots?) in the middle of the floor to slowly melt.

"Something wrong, Moony?" Sirius asked as he re-entered the room. Remus merely gritted his teeth and pointed at the offending boots.

"Oops," said Sirius, coming over to pick up his boots and move them to a more suitable place by the door, in the process dripping more icy water in a trail across the room. "I forgot."

Remus looked at him crossly. "That's all?"

Sirius seemed baffled. "Umm...yeah, that's all. I just forgot to-" Whatever else he intended to say by way of explanation was cut off by Remus unexpectedly tackling him into the nearest bed (Sirius' own, as it happened). Once he had regained his breath, he shouted, "Bloody hell, Moony, what was that about?"

Remus, now that he was sitting on Sirius' chest, and thus had a captive audience, felt free to explain at length. "Do you remember me asking you to make sure the house elves took my laundry last week? Because laundry day was the day after full moon and I wouldn't be able to myself?"

"Um, yes," replied Sirius, unsure of exactly what this had to do with his boots.

"Do you remember actually doing as I asked?"

"No," Sirius answered guiltily.

"And that would be because...?"

"Because I never did."

"So, in consequence of your forgetfulness in the matter of my laundry, I am now down to my last pair of clean socks. Or rather, I _was_, until I stepped in the puddle left by your boots. And now my feet are cold, and wet, and I have no dry socks to change into."

There was a pause. Remus continued to sit on Sirius' chest and look at him expectantly. "So?" Sirius ventured.

"So my current cold, wet state is doubly your fault. And I want an apology."

"Oh. Well then. I am sincerely sorry, Moony dear, for having _totally unintentionally_ plagued you with cold feet."

"Apology accepted." Remus made to get off Sirius' chest, when Sirius suddenly, with a roll of his hips, turned the tables and pinned Remus to the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I wasn't done with my apology," Sirius replied, kissing him hastily on the lips and then on the neck before starting to unbutton Remus' shirt.

"Sirius, it's the middle of the day! Anyone could come in."

Sirius waved his wand at the door. "_Colloportus._"

"And my feet are still freezing," Remus added plaintively.

"I can do something about that, too," Sirius answered. He slid off Remus' chest and onto the floor. Briskly stripping off the wet socks, he took the right foot in his hands and began to knead with his thumbs. Remus, who had been craning to see what he was up to down there, collapsed on the bed in utter relaxation. He had had no idea his feet could make him feel this good.

"Merlin, Pads, where did you learn to give a foot rub like that?" he asked when Sirius moved on to the other foot.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

"I'm not telling you."

"If you won't satisfy my curiosity, I'll be forced to assume you spent a summer working as a rent boy in a brothel catering specially to foot fetishists."

"Worse."

"Oh, now I have to know."

"Fine. My mother."

"What?"

"My mother loved to have her feet rubbed, okay? And she said Kreacher's nails were too ragged and his skin too dry and scratchy. So she had me give them to her. It's probably Regulus' job now."

For a moment, Remus was speechless. "Well, that killed the mood," he finally replied.

Sirius finished up the left foot and sat down next to him on the bed. "I told you you didn't want to know. Your insatiable curiosity just cost you the most incredible make-up blowjob, by the way."

Remus thought about Sirius' amazing talents in that area- all those Ancient Runes had given him a very agile tongue- and felt himself regaining interest as a new image replaced Mrs. Black's feet in his mind.

Sirius had not failed to notice the signs of his returning enthusiasm. "Mood not as dead as you thought, eh Moony?" he asked, rubbing his hand against Remus' burgeoning erection.

"Guh" was Remus' eloquent response, which was alright, because Sirius had not waited for a reply, but was already unzipping his fly.

After some minutes of fervent snogging, all with Sirius' hand teasingly stroking him through his pants, they finally broke apart, and Sirius moved downward, taking the pants with him.

As Sirius knelt before him, so tantalizingly close that Remus could feel his breath on his cock, he suddenly paused and looked up at him. "Moony?"

"Yes?" Remus replied, not feeling particularly bad that he couldn't keep a tone of impatience from his voice.

Sirius broke into song. "_I'm sorry, so sorry, that I was such a fool-_"

"What, are we having a kill the mood _contest_ now?"

Sirius grinned wickedly. "Feeling a bit antsy? Should I just get on with it, then?"

Remus just had time to thrust towards him and mutter "Fuck yes" before he found himself finally surrounded by the wet heat he had been craving. And then Sirius' tongue was moving along the underside of his cock, and circling the tip, sending waves of keen pleasure all through him.

"Sirius, oh yes, fuck, don't ever stop, ohhh god-" Remus was reduced to incoherency as Sirius, with the familiarity of much practice, drew out the pleasure almost to the point of torture before finally adding a firm hand to that nimble tongue and bringing him to a climax so intense the world went black for a few seconds.

"Now all is forgiven?" Sirius asked, licking his lips.

"Oh yes. Just one more thing, Pads."

"What?"

"Lend me a pair of socks?"


End file.
